


The Suite Life of Newton Geiszler

by fangirlSevera



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Hot Tub, Hotel, M/M, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlSevera/pseuds/fangirlSevera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many perks to being instrument in saving the world. The lectures gigs in themselves are awesome, and pay pretty good. </p><p>Even better is when the hosting university spares no expense on making sure Newt and Hermann get the best accommodations.</p><p>A sort-of sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/905334">Newton Geiszler's High School Reunion</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suite Life of Newton Geiszler

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the summary, this is a sort-of sequel to [Newton Geiszler's High School Reunion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/905334), but you don't have to read it to get this one. If inspire strikes any more, may become a series, like "Newton Geiszler's Magical Science Tour," but I'm just spitballing.
> 
> Warnings for tiny bit of body-image issues.

"Oh man, my last apartment wasn't even this big!"

Indeed, the accommodations provided to them by the hosting university were much grander than either scientist was accustomed. Years in utilitarian military installations and modest living before that made the hotel suite they found themselves in seem like Versailles.

The key card opened the door to an elegant sitting room with full compliment of furniture: polished, dark wood covered in plush cushions. The ceiling to floor windows allowed for a panoramic view of the city around them. A center table had a large welcome basket which Hermann inspected as Newt continued to gape in awe. "We could probably comfortably sleep on the floor here!" He said, kicking off his trainers and bouncing on the thick carpet.

The welcome basket was filled with designer bath products, and chocolates. In a silver bowl of ice a bottle of champagne (moderately priced) sat with a card from their next lecture stop. "I would still prefer not to," Hermann commented.

Newt came back around to the table to peer at the basket himself. "Ooh, booze!" He grabbed the bottle. "I am so tempted to get drunk and Keith Moon this place!"

"Or," Hermann suggested, "we could take this into the bedroom and behave like intelligent, responsible human beings."

Newt waggled his eyebrows and picked-up the basket and bottle with a sly smile. "Asking to see the bedroom so soon. Why, Dr. Gottlieb whatever could your intentions be?"

Once in the bedroom Newt immediately set the complimentary gifts down and ran to the luxurious, ridiculously sized bed and did a dry-land approximation of a belly-flop onto it. He didn't even bounce. The memory foam of the mattress just took the impact. In the end, his exuberance only managed to ruffle the sheets a little.

"Oh, man," Newt said again, this time as a happy groan. "What is this? Silk or satin? Satin? Yeah, I think satin." He rolled onto his back and started moving his arms and legs as if making snow angels.

"Happier there than on the floor?" Hermann asked, standing next to the bed, smirking down.

"Oh, yeah! Hey," Newt opened his eyes and looked up at Hermann, "we definitely need to have sex on this."

"Perhaps later." Hermann prodded Newt with his cane to get him to make room. Newt shifted over so Hermann could sit down on the edge of the bed. Hermann sighed, stretching out his right leg in front of him.

Newton sat up behind him, hooking his chin over Hermann's shoulder. "You'd think if they could shell out for all this, we could've gotten better plane seats." He hummed contemplatively. "Stay here, I'm going to check something."

Newt bounded off the bed. Hermann was finding it rather disturbing, not being able to feel his bed partner's movements on the mattress, and wondered at anyone who would prefer it so. Newt disappeared through another door, one that did not lead back to the sitting area. The way his "Holy shit!" bounced clearly back into the bedroom, Hermann was certain Newt had just discovered the bathroom. "Forget about the whole suite, _this_ is bigger than my last two apartments combined!" He came back into the room and pointed at Hermann. "Okay, bud, time to get naked."

Hermann sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Newton, while I usually appreciate your enthusiasm for our First Night in New Bed traditions, I really am awfully tired."

"No, no, I didn't mean for that." He waved his hands back at the bathroom. "There's a five-person hot tub in there with your and your leg's names on it!"

Hermann frowned. He wasn't going to comment on the idea of his injured leg supposedly having a name, because he was certain Newton had gone and dubbed it something, and Hermann didn't want to know what. "I think I'd rather just go to bed."

"But Hermaaaaann, hoooot tuuuub!" Newt knelt in front of him like a pleading child.

"Sleep." Hermann rejoined.

"If you try to sleep now, you won't." He took it upon himself and his position to start undoing Hermann's shoes. "A hot tub will get you all relaxed, help with the pain, and therefore help you sleep better." Newt had managed to get his shoes and socks off by that time.

He thought he was keeping his expression to a disapproving frown, but Newton must have seen something in Hermann's face, something that betrayed that he thought Newt had a point, that made him smile. "Great! You get that sweet ass of yours naked, and I'm going to get the jets going." He sprang to his feet in an irritating and enviable way.

Hermann stripped and followed Newt into the bathroom a couple minutes later. He had not been exaggerating the size of the room. It had a separate tub and shower (both capable of holding more than one person) as well as the in-floor hot tub. But conspicuously missing was the-

"It's around the other side of that screened-off area. Because, you know, God forbid they let a toilet screw with the ambiance of a bathroom," Newt told him. He was on his knees, one brightly-colored arm stuck in the water. When he looked up, his glasses were steamed over, but he still frowned at Hermann. "Dude, I thought we talked about this."

"This" was that Hermann was still in his boxers. Because no matter what Newton's personal opinions were, and for all his body-positive platitudes, Hermann still believed there was something inherently undignified and ridiculous about a naked man hobbling about with a cane. Having a completely unselfconscious partner now didn't magically make over a decade's worth of insecurities disappear.

"I thought you'd appreciate doing the honors yourself." He went for a lewd wink and a coy smirk as means of distraction.

"Do I ever!" Newton shuffled over on his knees. Hermann propped his cane against the nearby wall, and braced himself with a hand against the tile as Newt slid his boxers off.

"That is much more like it," Newt said, standing. He gave Hermann a kiss and put his hands on Hermann's hips, giving them a tug. "Come on, in you get."

Hermann, as tired and sore as he was, wasn't even going to give his obligatory rejection of Newton's aid. He kept one hand on Newt's shoulder, levering himself down into the water. A gently pulsing jet was situated right at his hip. The moan of relief Hermann made was utterly shameless.

Newt grinned. "Hold that thought, I'll be right back." He scrambled to his feet. Hermann hummed contently, letting his eyes slip closed.

The quiet slap of bare feet against the tiled floor made him open them again, to look over his shoulder. Newt sauntered back to the tub with a pile of fluffy towels stacked in one hand, and some clothes folded in the other. Unlike Hermann, Newt had no inhibitions about showing his body. A man who treated his skin like an art exhibit, wouldn't. The ink was now below the waistline, Slattern's tri-split tail wrapping around his thigh, sharp points ending just above his knee. Hermann was finding it more and more difficult to feel distaste for the subject matter. Maybe it had something to do with being able to reflect now that they were not directly threatened by the Kaiju anymore. Maybe it was the Drift he experienced with his colleague, that he was finally able to recognize that the tattoos were a celebration; that without them two German-born geniuses may have never met; a world may have never united.

The cynic in Hermann wondered how long it would take the nations of Earth to remember old grievances and grudges, and forget how much stronger they were as a common force.

"Grabbed your Pjs," Newt explained, setting his burdens by the tub's edge. "They'd taken everything out of our bags and had them all neatly put away in the drawers and wardrobe already!" He slid into the water by Hermann's left side. "It's like... Oh, _God_ this is awesome," he interrupted himself with a groan, "It's like having fucking house-elves."

"Given how obvious the university is being in courting us, I wouldn't wonder if we could _demand_ Hogwarts-like accommodations if they thought it would guarantee being able to claim us as faculty."

"Courting? Did you seriously just use that word?" Newt laughed. "Is that what we're doing, are you courting me?"

"I think we've moved well beyond courting at this point."

"Ooh, does that mean we've entered into an 'understanding?'"

Hermann snorted. He was ready to quip something about how they could never understand each other, but that was blatantly untrue. Instead he wondered, "How do you even know that terminology?"

Newt shrugged. "Girlfriend in college. She was all over that BBC period stuff."

"I suppose it was too much to hope that you had actually _read_ classic literature."

"You want me to quote Shakespeare at you?" Newt surged up and over, straddling Hermann's good leg, mindful to not block the jets. He set his hands on Hermann's shoulder. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

Newt slid his fingers up to lace behind Hermann's neck. "More like a chilly winter's evening."

Hermann pinched his pleasantly soft side in retaliation. Newt squirmed, also pleasantly. "Okay, okay. Given present circumstances... Definitely a spring thaw."

"I _feel_ like a boiled lobster."

"Pink's a good color on you."

"Give your predilections I am not surprised you take to comparing me to a crustacean." Hermann tapped against where Onibaba was immortalized on Newt's skin.

"But you are feeling better, yeah?" Newt not-so-deftly changed the subject.

He was indeed more relaxed, the ache in his leg have been eased with the pulsing water. Newton had started even moving his fingers on Hermann's neck in a gentle massage. Hermann could only hum in agreement, eyes slipping closed as the jet lag came back at him with a vengeance.

"Hey," Newt admonished, "don't fall asleep in here. It's like bad for your heart or you could drown."

Hermann smirked and cracked an eye open. "Then perhaps we should retire back to the bedroom?"

Newt leaned forward, giving him a quick kiss. "You have the best ideas. Well, sometimes. Like, not better than my ideas." Hermann stopped him with a wet hand against his lips. Newt shook it off. "Right. Bed."

Newt lifted himself off Hermann's lap and climbed out of the hot tub, hitting the switch that turned off the heat and jets. Hermann curled his hands around the tub's edge and hoisted himself up to sit on the tiled floor, his legs still in the water. Of course, for all their swanky amenities, there was nothing nearby for him to grip and lever himself up to stand. Not that it wouldn't be impossible to do so without it, but the extra tiredness and heaviness now suffusing his limbs made it undesirable.

That's when Newton came back over, towel around his waist. He unceremoniously wrapped his arms around Hermann from behind and pulled him to his feet. Hermann huffed and spluttered in protest of such manhandling.

"Whatever dude, you're limp as a rag doll. I may have to carry you back to bed, all bridal."

"You certainly will not!"

Newt laughed and let go. Unfortunately, he had been right about just how too relaxed he had become, and Hermann had to lean against the wall when Newton stepped away.

Newton handed him a towel, and Hermann noted how the other man was also looking tired, his movements slower than normal as they dried off and dressed in their sleep clothes. Despite his threat, the only assistance Newt provided for getting back to the bedroom was making sure the floor to the door was dry.

Dropping into the bed Hermann saw Newt had been right about the sheets feeling amazing and almost _sinful_ beneath and around him. Newton shifted around a bit before rolling into Hermann's side. "We should totally do it."

Hermann sighed, half-asleep already. "Tomorrow."

"Hmm? Oh! I didn't mean _that_. You've got a dirty mind, Dr. Gottlieb." He yawned and shifted again, flinging an arm across Hermann's chest. "I meant the Hogwarts stuff. We should tell all these places we're getting offers from that we need messenger owls, and a train of our own, and I'll teach one class of Potions each semester. And they'll do it, too. If they _really_ want us. Because we saved the world."

Hermann's speech was barely above a near-unconscious mutter when he said. "Wouldn't making such outrageous demands be abusing our status?"

"What's the point of having power if you're not going to abuse it? At least for getting awesome stuff."

Perhaps Newton had continued listing what elements of the _Harry Potter_ universe he felt were necessary to add to his life, but thankfully Hermann had fallen asleep, lulled there by long travel, a hot bath, and the comforting, familiar sound of his partner's voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike my other _Pacific Rim_ fics, this one had a beta! Thank you, [cruelest_month](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cruelest_month/pseuds/cruelest_month) for helping yet again. I may or may not have taken all her suggestions.


End file.
